United States Armed Forces
The United States Armed Forces are the military forces of the United States. They mainly consist of the , , , , and . During the turbulent years of World War II, the U.S. Army fought against the Nazi Third Reich and Fascist Italy in Europe and the Japanese Empire in Asia. The war was won in 1945 largely thanks to the efforts of the American Super Soldier Steve Rogers, who defeated the dreaded Johann Schmidt and his HYDRA organization. At the beginning of the 21st century, in a project led by General Thaddeus Ross, the Army attempted to recreate the Super Soldier Serum, which led to an accident in which the scientist Bruce Banner was transformed into the Hulk. The military's main defense contractor Tony Stark became the superhero Iron Man when he was abducted by the Ten Rings terrorist group in Afghanistan. A year later the Air Force came in possession of one of his Iron Man suits, and Colonel James Rhodes became the government's own superhero known as War Machine, later temporarily renamed the Iron Patriot. After fighting off the alien invasion in the Battle of New York alongside S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, the Armed Forces had to start a campaign to take possession of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s bases once it was revealed that the intelligence agency was infiltrated by the resurrected HYDRA. Around the same time, the War on HYDRA began, with the US Armed Forces commanded by Brigadier General Glenn Talbot leading the charge. History 20th Century World War II planning the next operation.]] When the USA entered World War II in 1941, the US Armed Forces had to fight on two fronts, against the Nazi Third Reich & Kingdom of Italy in Europe and North Africa, and against the Empire of Japan in the Pacific. To improve their chances to win the war, the Strategic Scientific Reserve, the Allied secret science agency, began to work on Project Rebirth, which resulted in the creation of Captain America, the first and only Allied Super Soldier. From 1943 on, on the battlefields of Europe, the US Army had to face many advanced and deadly weapons developed by HYDRA, the rogue Nazi deep science division led by Johann Schmidt.Captain America: The First Avenger In 1944, on the order of General John McGinnis, a US Army Air Forces plane flew over the Soviet positions around the German town of Finow, releasing the gas called the Midnight Oil in hopes of helping the Soviets crush the German resistance. However, the gas turned the Soviet soldiers into raving beasts, and most of them killed each other. That incident later became known as the Battle of Finow.Agent Carter: 1.08: Valediction On June 6 of that year, members of the US First Army, along with Captain America and forces from the British Armed Forces (including a Canadian division), on the coast of Nazi-occupied France. The American units secured and , while the British/Canadians secured , , and . Veterans from the landings on Omaha Beach would later reminisce with Captain America, who served on Utah Beach, during a party at Avengers Tower. Once the beachhead at Normandy was established, American units penetrated deep into Europe, fighting against the Nazis and HYDRA alongside Captain America in battles such as the , eventually advancing all the way into Germany. Thanks to Captain America, the Howling Commandos, the 107th Infantry Regiment, and the Strategic Scientific Reserve, HYDRA was destroyed in 1945, and the US Armed Forces, along with their allies, triumphantly defeated every member of the Axis Powers, winning the war. Cold War After World War II, the United States became engaged in a Cold War with the Soviet Union. In cooperation with the Army, Isodyne Energy tested an Atomic Bomb. The explosion created a mysterious anomaly that sucked everything close to it, including a military team that was witnessing the event and all their supplies and vehicles. When the portal vanished, the only thing left behind was a cluster of what became known as Zero Matter.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark At that time, the industrialist Howard Stark was involved in developing weapons for the United States Armed Forces. In the early days of the new period of tension, the Soviet analogue to HYDRA and the SSR began operating in the United States, stealing many of Howard Stark's most dangerous inventions. While federal law enforcement and intelligence agencies investigated Stark, members of the 107th Infantry Regiment and Howling Commandos, along with SSR Agents Peggy Carter and Jack Thompson, were dispatched to investigate the source of an intercepted Leviathan transmission. They were first deployed into Communist Poland, before making their way through Soviet Lithuania into Belarus at Ashmyany. They encountered resistance from both the students of the academy, and from Red Army troops attached to the facility.The Iron Ceiling As the Cold War progressed, the United States Armed Forces found themselves active in various other theaters across the world. In the 1950s, it was involved in the Korean War, while in 1962, the US Navy blockaded the island of Cuba in response to the Soviet placement of missiles there. Through the 1960s and 1970s, the United States Armed Forces were also engaged in the , were major figureheads of the modern day, such as Thaddeus Ross, would gain much of their experience.The Incredible Hulk Unbeknownst to the Armed Forces was the fact that the former Nazi deep science and intelligence agency, HYDRA, had infiltrated the American intelligence agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. had inadvertently provided the Armed Forces with false, half-true, or misleading intelligence as a result of its infiltration, and as such had manipulated the many major events in which the military had been involved.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 21st Century The Hulk Incident After World War II, the US Army continued to work on the Super Soldier Serum, trying to recreate the formula developed by Abraham Erskine. The project was led by general Thaddeus Ross, who employed Dr. Bruce Banner to recreate the serum. However, in an accident involving Gamma radiation, Banner was transformed into the Hulk.The Incredible Hulk The Birth of Iron Man and General William Gabriel at Tony Stark's presentation of the Jericho.]] Over the years after World War II, the US armed forces have undergone drastic changes in their military equipment and weapons thanks to Stark Industries who provides the latest and most advanced technology it can offer. During the , the US Armed Forces invaded Afghanistan. In 2009, the CEO of Stark Industries Tony Stark came to Afghanistan to demonstrate the Jericho missile to US and Afghan military officers. After the demonstration, he was kidnapped by the terrorist group known as the Ten Rings. The military searched for him for some time, until he was found alone in the desert. Some time later, an unidentified flying object was spotted by the Air Force in the province of Kunar. The two F-22 Raptors tried to shoot it down by order of Major Allen, but the object, actually a man in an armored suit, accidentally damaged one of the planes. The man saved the pilot from the damaged plane, and Lieutenant-Colonel James Rhodes later told to the reporters at the press-conference that the plane crashed during the training exercise. It was later revealed that the man inside the suit was Tony Stark himself, who became publicly known as Iron Man.Iron Man A few months later, S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury sent a team of U.S. Navy SEALs to board a ship controlled by the Ten Rings in the port of Aden. However, Iron Man suddenly appeared and attacked the terrorists. Though the Seals were outnumbered by the terrorists, Iron Man had no problems with killing all the terrorists and saving the Seals.Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Armors and Tribunals at the tribunal.]] Several months after Tony Stark revealed to the world that he was Iron Man, Senator Stern and other members of the Senate Armed Forces Committee directed the to serve Stark a subpoena, requiring him to attend a hearing in Washington, D.C. The purpose for this hearing was to discuss whether or not the Armed Forces had the right to forcibly deprive Stark of his suits, and reverse-engineer them for their own use. One of the witnesses called before the Committee was Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes of the U.S. Air Force. Despite Stern's attempt to lead Rhodes into speaking negatively about Stark, Rhodes ended up speaking in Stark's favor. Later, when Tony Stark got drunk at his birthday party, Rhodes commandeered the Mark II Iron Man armor to stop Stark, who was putting his party guests at risk. After an indecisive brawl, Rhodes flew to Edwards Air Force Base where the Mark II was upgraded into the "JRXL-1000 Variable Threat Response Battle Suit".Iron Man 2 Return of the Hulk and his soldiers at Culver University.]] After Bruce Banner's transformation into the Hulk, General Ross was given command of a special unit assembled to hunt the green giant. The Army followed Banner to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, but Banner escaped after a fierce fight. Back in the United States, Ross ordered the injection of one of his men, Captain Emil Blonsky, with an experimental version of the Super Soldier Serum. Shortly after, Ross and his forces, super-powered Blonsky included, attacked Banner at Culver University, but failed once again. .]] Shortly after, Blonsky managed to recover very quickly from the wounds suffered in the battle with Bruce Banner, because of the Super Soldier Serum. Ross managed to track Banner's accomplice Samuel Sterns and had his lab taken in custody by the Army. He later managed to capture bot Banner and his own daughter Elizabeth Ross. However, unknown to Ross, Blonsky went to Sterns' lab and forced him to inject him with Banner's DNA, which transformed him into a Hulk-like monster, the Abomination. For stopping Blonsky, Ross reluctantly accepted Banner's help, and had the Hulk fight the Abomination. At the end of the battle, Ross took Blonsky in custody, while Banner disappeared once again. Chitauri Invasion from the Chitauri.]] In 2012, as part of Loki's agreement with The Other, the Chitauri army invaded New York City. The New York Army National Guard was sent to repel the invasion, with little initial success. However, the attackers were ultimately defeated by the group of superheroes known as the Avengers. The great battle later became known as the Battle of New York.The Avengers The Mandarin's Threat In 2012, a series of bombings occurred around the world, some of them in the American military bases. A man calling himself the Mandarin began appearing in video broadcasts, claiming responsibility for those terrorist attacks. The Pentagon immediately ordered the massive hunt for the Mandarin and his Ten Rings organization, but the terrorists proved to be uncatchable. Colonel James Rhodes's War Machine Armor was repainted and rebranded the Iron Patriot, but even Rhodes couldn't find the phantom terrorist. As it later turned out, the "bombings" were actually the results of failed experiments conducted by the scientist Aldrich Killian who intended to kill President Matthew Ellis so he could take control over the War on Terror with his Extremis-enhanced soldiers. When Killian's right-hand man Eric Savin commandeered the Iron Patriot Armor from James Rhodes, it was easy for him to infiltrate Air Force One so he could kidnap President Matthew Ellis. A few high ranking officers on board the plane tried to stop him, but he easily defeated them.Iron Man 3 The End of S.H.I.E.L.D. .]] When HYDRA took over Project Insight, they planned to use S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarriers to eliminate many officers of the United States Armed Forces. With Arnim Zola's algorithm, they predicted that all those officers would pose a threat to HYDRA's plans in the future. However, HYDRA's infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D. was exposed through the efforts of Steve Rogers, HYDRA's oldest enemy. After the destruction of Project Insight and the disbandment of S.H.I.E.L.D., Natasha Romanoff was called to appear before a Senate subcommittee to explain the reasons for revealing all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets to the world. When General Scudder of the U.S. Army proclaimed that she should be in prison because of her previous crimes, she replied that people like her make the world a dangerous place, but they also make it safer.Captain America: The Winter Soldier inside the Providence base.]] With the existence of HYDRA exposed to the world, both HYDRA and the United States Armed Forces started a race to get their hands on as much of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s bases and equipment as they could. Colonel Glenn Talbot of the U.S. Air Force contacted the Hub, demanding to speak to whoever was in charge, and found Phil Coulson. As Coulson attempted to assure him that the situation was under control, Talbot insisted that he would arrive with Peacekeepers.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence Later, after being informed by Maria Hill about the location of the Providence, the United States Army detachment commanded by Talbot led a raid on the base.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal and Jolnes negotiate with Ian Quinn.]] Representatives from the United States Armed Forces met with Ian Quinn who offered them one thousand Deathlok Soldiers to help in the war on terror since, as he explained, S.H.I.E.L.D. was now defunct and HYDRA grew unpredictably fast.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag A few days later, a group of high ranking officers led by General Jacobs and Admiral Jolnes visited the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility in New Mexico. During the tour, gunfire was heard and Quinn told them that it was a drill. When John Garrett, Deathlok, and Grant Ward entered, Garrett and General Jacobs began to argue and Garrett killed him with his own rib. Later, alerted by Antoine Triplett, the U.S. Marines led a raid on the facility. The battle ended with a complete victory for the U.S. forces.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Talbot's Crusade attempts to convince Phil Coulson to surrender.]] Glenn Talbot received a promotion to Brigadier General for infiltrating Providence and became the Armed Forces' television representative, doing interviews with George Stephanopoulos. In his interview, he bragged about ending both HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D.; when in reality, all he caused was for both to hide. Both organizations learned from him that he was in charge of a storage facility that housed S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia. HYDRA operative Carl Creel used that information to obtain the Obelisk; Phil Coulson used it to send a team to get a Quinjet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Talbot had soldiers drop Lance Hunter in a field when he was captured during the Quinjet mission. Talbot put Hunter in a helicopter and told him that he had a senator who wanted Coulson arrested. Hunter knew he was in the helicopter as an intimidation factor, but he was more concerned about the death of his friend Isabelle Hartley and agreed to help Talbot for two million dollars and a proper burial for her. Talbot gave him two days. At the appointed time, Talbot met Coulson with his troops. Coulson gave Talbot Carl Creel and asked him not to allow him to escape again. Before he could capture Coulson, Talbot was surprised when the Bus came out of cloak with its guns aimed. Coulson then left in a cloaked Quinjet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head After Coulson returned from a mission in Miami, he called Talbot to let him know that HYDRA had an agent who impersonated him there. Talbot was concerned with trying to trace the call. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy At the wedding of Navy officer Pete Leitner, HYDRA performed an experiment attempting to duplicate the powers of the Obelisk. The wait staff would only allow the guests, some of whom were Naval officers, to only drink laced champagne. Few of the officers died; most were hospitalized, to the disappointment of Daniel Whitehall. Dr. Lingenfelter, HYDRA Laboratories top scientist, hoped to appease Whitehall by saying that those who died were enemies of HYDRA. The Navy put the area on lockdown and Phil Coulson's Navy contact was unable to give S.H.I.E.L.D. access to investigate. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House A few days after the supposed S.H.I.E.L.D. attack at the United Nations Headquarters, Talbot led a group of troops to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House in Bruges, Belgium. Once there, Melinda May and her team handed over the custody of the captured HYDRA team led by Marcus Scarlotti to Talbot and his men. At the same time, another military unit managed to capture another HYDRA member Julien Beckers at the Belgian border. Before he departed, Talbot gave his condolences to Melinda May for losing six agents, unofficially ending the Armed Force's hunt for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Search for the City General Cole did quarterly inspections of Kaena Point Air Force Base in Oahu, Hawaii and the base had a new relay commander named Darren. S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Coulson used this knowledge to cause an Electromagnetic Pulse to blackout the base. Then his agents infiltrated a satellite relaying station in Laura Creek, Australia that was backup for Kaena Point and easier to get inside. Leo Fitz placed a transceiver there which Skye used to hack twenty-six satellites, ultimately finding their query, a city that matched the Words of Creation.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Kidnapping of Sunil Bakshi gathers his female staff members]] Cerberus Squad listening to Ray Schoonover]] To be added Members Facilities *Pentagon - Headquarters of the United States Department of Defense *Fort Johnson - United States Army Facility *Fort Meade - United States Army Facility *Edwards Air Force Base - United States Air Force Facility *Bagram Air Base - United States Armed Forces Base * - United States Air Force Base *Camp Lehigh - Military Base *Kaena Point Air Force Base - Satellite Relay Station *Laura Creek Station - Satellite Relay Station *Government Storage Warehouse - Containment Facility *Fort Bryon - United States Army Facility *Blue Raven Ridge - Unted States Air Force Installation and Containment Facility Paraphernalia Weapons The US Armed Forces has the state-of-the-art high-tech weaponry at their disposal. Most of them were manufactured by Stark Industries, Hammer Industries and other weapons companies. *Pistols and Handguns :: - Used mainly during World War II. :: - Used by the Strategic Operations Command Center under Thaddeus Ross' orders during the search for Hulk. *Submachine Guns :: - Used mainly during World War II. :: - Used mainly during World War II. :: - Used mainly during World War II. :: - Used by General Ross' commandos during the search for the Hulk. :: - Used by General Ross' commandos during the search for the Hulk. *Rifles :: - Used mainly during World War II. :: - Used mainly during World War II. :: - Used mainly during World War II. :: - Used mainly during World War II. *Assault Rifles :: - Used by General Ross' soldiers during the battle at Culver University. :: - Used by the soldiers escorting Tony Stark when he was kidnapped in Afghanistan, General Ross' soldiers during the battle at Culver University, and Glenn Talbot's men. :: - Used by General Ross' soldiers during the search for the Hulk. :: - Used by General Ross' soldiers during the search for the Hulk. :: - Used by Colonel Talbot's soldiers during the attack on Providence. *Machine Guns :: - Used mainly during World War II. :: - Used by the US troops in Afghanistan. :: - Used by the US troops in Afghanistan. :: - Used by General Ross' soldiers during the battle at Culver University. :: - Used by the US troops in Afghanistan, General Ross' soldiers during the Battle at Culver University, and during the Battle of New York. :: - Used by General Ross' soldiers during the Battle at Culver University and the Duel of Harlem. *Sniper Rifles :: - Used by General Ross' soldiers during the battle of Harlem. 'Vehicles' United States Army *Humvee: Can be seen mounted with M2 Browning machine guns during the battles of Culver University and New York, alongside the Stark Industries Sonic Cannon LRAD at Culver. Both the M1025 and M998 variants are seen in the Army's possession. *AH-64 Apache: Used when General Ross orders gunship support at the Battle of Culver University. *CH-53 Sea Stallion: Normally used by branches of the United States Armed Forces other than the Army, one has been requisitioned for use by Strategic Operations Command Center and can be seen in a hangar. *Oshkosh Striker: Used by General Ross when tracking Bruce Banner. *Omni International V-150-S: Used by Strategic Operations Command Center at the Battle of Culver University *IAV Stryker: Can be seen in a hangar owned by the US Army. *M109A6 Paladin: Self-propelled artillery. A photograph of an M109A6 from Forward Operating Base Marez in Mosul, Iraq was reviewed by Ultron during the AI's assessment of humanity's past. * : Used during World War II. One of these tanks was in Colonel Chester Phillips' base in Italy during Steve Rogers' performance as Captain America. * : Used during World War II. One of these tanks was in Colonel Chester Phillips' base in Italy during Steve Rogers' performance as Captain America. United States Air Force * : Used to transport Tony Stark to California after his escape from Ten Rings captivity in Afghanistan. *F-35 Lightning II *F-22 Raptor *E-3 Sentry: An AWACS ('A'irborne 'Wa'rning and 'C'ontrol 'S'ystem) was being operated by the United States Air Force in the airspace over Gulmira, Afghanistan during the battle there. *RQ-4 Global Hawk: One of these drones was seen at a United States Air Force hangar shortly after Tony Stark's return from Afghanistan. Another was conducting ISR in the area over Gulmira, Afghanistan during the battle there. *F-16 Fighting Falcon: Tony Stark is seen posing with USAF F-16 Fighting Falcons in a promotional photograph that was shown at the Apogee Awards where Tony Stark was awarded. *HH-60 Pave Hawk - Used to deploy Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes and USAF Pararescue jumpers to recover Tony Stark in the Afghan desert after he escaped Ten Rings custody. *B-2 Spirit: A stealth bomber in service with the United States Air Force. One was stationed at Edwards AFB when Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes arrived with the confiscated Mark II Iron Man armor. *B1-B Lancer: A supersonic strategic heavy bomber in service with the United States Air Force. One was stationed at Edwards AFB when Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes arrived with the confiscated Mark II Iron Man armor. *B-52H Stratofortress: A strategic bomber in service with the United States Air Force. One was stationed at Edwards AFB when Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes arrived with the confiscated Mark II Iron Man armor. *Chevrolet Tahoe: Used for transport at Edwards AFB when Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes arrived with the confiscated Mark II Iron Man armor. *Humvee: Airmen were driving several M1025 variants in a convoy while transporting Tony Stark back to Bagram Air Base when they were attacked by heavily-armed Ten Rings insurgents. *Air Force One: The call sign of any United States Air Force aircraft that is carrying the President of the United States. However, the term is most often used to refer to a specific Boeing VC-25 aircraft dedicated to Presidential transport. This aircraft was in use during the Mandarin bombings and terror campaign to carry President Matthew Ellis to safety. However, an Extremis-enhanced supersoldier, Eric Savin, hijacked the plane and nearly killed everyone on board. Most people were saved by the sudden arrival of the remotely-controlled Mark XLII Iron Man armor, though the VC-25 was destroyed. *Bell 412: This helicopter was used to transport Royal Marines Commando Emil Blonsky to meet with General Thaddeus Ross. *C-130 Hercules: Transport aircraft seen in service with United States Air Force during the military's hunt for Bruce Banner. *V-22 Osprey: Tiltrotor aircraft capable of both transportation and close air support. These were mentioned by General Thaddeus Ross during a conversation he had with Emil Blonsky. Also operated by the Marine Corps. United States Navy *''Gearing''-class destroyer: In service during the Cold War. Several destroyers of this class assisted with the US Navy's blockade of Cuba during the Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962. United States Marine Corps *F/A-18 Hornet: Tony Stark is seen posing with USMC F/A-18 Hornets in a promotional photograph that was shown at the Apogee Awards where Tony Stark was awarded. *CH-46 Sea Knight: A recently-retired helicopter still in service with several NATO countries and allies. It was still in use by the USMC at the time of Tony Stark's abduction in Afghanistan as it could be seen at Bagram Air Base. *CH-53E Super Stallion: A heavy-lift cargo helicopter; it is the largest and heaviest helicopter in service with the military. A USMC-operated Super Stallion could be seen at Bagram Air Base in Afghanistan at the time of Tony Stark's abduction. *V-22 Osprey: Tiltrotor aircraft capable of both transportation and close air support. These were mentioned by General Thaddeus Ross during a conversation he had with Emil Blonsky. Also operated by the Air Force. Appearances Behind the Scenes *Stan Lee had an uncredited cameo in Captain America: The First Avenger as an unnamed four-star general of the US Army. The character was later revealed to be the Watcher Informant. *25 members of the Ohio based 391st Military Police Force Battalion were hired in The Avengers to add realism to the scenes of the Battle of New York. *Five members of the US military were used as extras during the filming of Iron Man 3.Airmen behind the scenes of Iron Man 3 References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:United States Armed Forces Category:United States Government